


Angels' Nest

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to aPROMPTthat requested art but I couldn't stop myself.I would love art of the three of them, all with wings, in a big happy snuggle pile.





	Angels' Nest

**Author's Note:**

> it was filled back in 2014

It’s selfish of him, Castiel knows, but heaven changes. Especially, after Dean gave his humanity for his brother.

Sam found his own heaven with the woman of his dreams and with school and normal life, thinking Dean was not in heaven. The heaven where he was with Dean was left aside.

Castiel hurts because of it. Really hurts. But Sam thinks Dean will have his own heaven. One day.

And he does. He has a heaven where he sits on a park to watch kids run around playing with siblings and friends.

Where an ice cream truck passes every couple hours and he has a cone every time.

A heaven where the sun is always high, few clouds in the sky and everything is green and peaceful.

Where he only see young cute kids- angel kids to say the truth- having fun. No pain, no danger, no anger or anything to worry about, Except for Sammy not being there. Castiel takes the memories away from time to time. But Dean is special and he always remembers.

Every now and then one of the children recognizes Dean, those angels that were once grownups and faced him. Some of them were even killed by Dean. Now all of them forgot the pain of the fall and their time on earth.

They all remember the rapture, thought. The moment when heaven opened again and those blessed with enough grace were pulled back to heaven. Those not corrupted to the very bottom.

Sometimes Dean sits at the edge of the park watching the kids, face sad, as if missing something he can’t pinpoint, as if longing for something deeply loved and now lost, longing for his brother.

Those are the times when Castiel and Jo are there.

Jo, the little thing. She’s always laughing, always like when she was 15, too adorable to be taken serious, and too much a tomboy to be courted. She’s also away from his parents. 

In her parent’s heaven she went to college and found a nice guy to marry, a responsible guy; an engineer. He was John Winchester’s older boy. Ellen is sure he’ll take good care of her, and Bill who hated the guy at first is now happy with her daughter having a great life. They have a box full of the post cards she sends from the different locations where her husband take her on vacations.

Jo’s heaven is here, playing with the boys without worrying about being proper or growing up, where she feels protected like that one time in Philadelphia. As far away as possible from the kind of death she had.

Castiel see them tumbling on the grass fake fighting. Dean is actually very good at tickling the girl and reducing her to a pile of giggles.

“What are you looking at, huh?” Jo wriggled on the floor and scissoring her legs around Castiel’s pulled him down and teamed with Dean to tickle Castiel too.

An angel of God, a warrior angel of God should have more dignity than that. He should be the one winning but he can’t help it. He laughs and let them win.

When they finally stops, it was the time of day when the angels were going back. Apparently it was night, so Castiel blinked and they were sitting on a diner, Jo with her small apron and her fav cut off shorts came with a tray of food, all greasy and tasty and they all ate.

Then they walked to the apartment upstairs where Jo and Dean changed into their Pj’s and got in a bed, giant bed covered in fresh sheets and soft blankets, he knows he has to leave for the night.

Dean already smiling holds Jo in his strong arms and nuzzling her neck whispers a good night, is one of those days when he’s nostalgic more than usual.

Jo is not having any of that, she keeps tickling his partner until Dean is sprawled on the bed, dark wings spread across the whole bed.

There’s a soft place on the inside of wings. Where the thin skin is shown among scarce feathers, those are the most sensitive places. She kisses him there and giggles at the undignified screech he let out, still not letting Dean close his wings.

Castiel is looking at them adoringly. There’s something very sweet in this two souls whose wishes are simply of peace and happiness and someone to share all that with.

He was moving away when a strong hand held the tip of his wing and pulled him on top of the pile, Jo squeaked and let out a laugh.

“Where were you going cas?”

She asked kissing the hand she finally captured. Dean’s right hand pulled him close to them. Jo and Castiel both trapped inside of the wide ratio of Dean Winchester wings. He’s designed to protect and there’s no other place in heaven, earth, purgatory or hell that could make anyone feel more protected than there.

Dean bent his head and kissed tenderly Jo’s lips making her blush. He whispered good night again, this time his girl said it back. Then he moved forward kissing Castiel’s cheek too with the same words. 

Castiel is an angel thousands of years old. He’s seen and fought millions of civilizations and ages. Yet, that kiss so pure and so full of love made him blush “good night.”

He repeated perplex.

And Dean smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

Wings tangled, limbs tucked close and smiles on all faces they fell asleep as every night in this heaven they share.

The end.


End file.
